What is this ? True Love ?
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Contuines from the Season 1 finale. The battle contuines, Emma kissed August and he turns back to human, Snow,Charming,Emma,August and Henry try to figure out how to defeat the queen for good. The four learn a dark secret that Regina has been hiding, and a secret that Snows been hiding from Regina since she was a kid. How will the five take it ? How will Regina take it ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I see the large mass of purple stuff...whatever that is surronding storybrooke. _That does not look good. _I put a hand on my sons shoulder and look at him straight in the eye " Henry dont get up, wait here." I run out of the Hospital and go to the forest._I could have sworn that i saw this purple smoke stuff coming out of the forest._I run past trees and see Rumplstilskin and some chick ive neer seen in my life or my time in Storybrooke.

" Hey Rumpl, what is this ?" I gesture to the purple smoke. He laughs and turns around, i see this sickly green man. _Oh my god. _" The power is coming back to Storybrooke,Miss Swan or should i call you _Princess ?" _I ignore his little comment at the end and get lost in thought. " Wait Rumple if the power is coming back to Storybrooke than Re-"

" Yes Regina will get her powers back as well,deary." Rumplstilskin interuppted. I look from the ground to him and my eyes get huge. _I have to stop Regina but who can help me,who can help me. _I run back to the streets and the purple fog is fading very fast. I see my parents in a romantic embrace. I run past them going to the one person that can help me right now. I run into Granny's Bed and Breakfast and knock on Augusts door. _Oh wait pshh i forgot i could open it._ I put my hand on the door and then i hear it open. I get my hopes high hoping its August. I see a old man crying and i walk in and see...August still in his wooden form.

I sit down next to him, " I-I thou-ght breaking the curse would bring him back." I cried and put my hand on his. Than something pops up in my mind. _True Loves kiss._ I put my head close to August and kiss his wooden lips. " Umm Miss what are you doing ?" I heard Augusts father say. I move away and hes still in his wooden form. It didnt work. I sigh and a tear falls from my eye. I put a sympathetic smile on my face to Geppetto and he just nods. I leave Geppetto and his wooden son. I head back to the Hospital and see Henry talking to his grandparents.

"Hey i thought i told you to stay in the Hospital." Henry put on a sly smile and contuined talking to his Grandfather. Mom and i look at each other awkwardly " Emma, your father and i are sorry for letting you think we abandoned you." I smile a little and give my mom and dad a hug. " Mom were you crying ?" I look at Henry._ Did he just call me mom._ " Uhh well yes i was because well" I pull Henry over and kneel down to his level. " I kissed August and he didnt turn back to human, i think hes really gone." My voice quivers and i start to choke up and so does Henry.

" But i thought that the curse would bring him back." Henry gave me a hug and whispered in my ear " I knew you loved him." I laughed and nodded while crying. " Lets head home." I walk with Mom,Dad, and Henry than he stops us. " We cant just go home and do nothing, The Queen is out there and she needs to be stopped. " I shake my head and look at him with a Really look. " Henry we cant now, August turned into wood and hes the only one that we need right now." My mom comes forward and she smiles at me " No hon,hes the only one you need right now."

Im about to say something but interrupted by Henry " Shes right Emma, you need him we all have faith in you." I blush and look down at the ground. _Thats something August would say. _Henry turns us around and we head to the library. Speaking of library. " Hey umm Dav-dad." I slowly say, i guess im so used to saying David instead of dad. Oops.

" I kinda threw your sword at a dragons stomach and now i dont know how to get it back." I press my lips together and wait for a " Emma you shouldent have done that." But nope all i heard was...laughing ? raise my eyebrow and look at my laughing dad. " My daughter throws a sword for the first time and hits the dragon straight in the jackpot,thats wonderful !"

He gives me a hug and i pull away awkwardly. "Yeahhh, umm" I forgot hes Prince Charming.

" EMMA !" I heard someone call my name. I turn around and see a man in a black jacket and skinny pants...August. I felt a huge smile play on my lips. August is running towards me and Im running to him. We hug and tears fall from my eyes " I though you were gone for good,dont ever do that to me ever again." He laughs and pulls away, i look into his eyes and ive never felt this way before, not even with Graham. I lean into him and close my eyes. I feel his soft lips carress mine. Fireworks go off in my head. Is this what it feels like...True Love? We pull away and we start laughing. " So, i see you broke the curse." He holds my hand and we look at the people who are now trying to find there familys and friends.

I rest my head on his shoulder " Yes,yes i did." Than i remember something. " The power is back to Rumpl and Regina." The smile on his face quickly fades. " So what do we do _Pinnochio ?" _He looks at me and shruggs. I look at him in disbelif " How can you not know what to do." He informs me that he only planned as far as making me believe in the curse. "Well we defeat the Queen, but we just cant do that in one day Emma. It takes time." August pulls me in another hug and Mom,Dad and Henry come near.

Dad circles August and squints at him " Who are you, other than August." August opens his mouth to awnser but than i hear " Pinnochio dear boy, i was looking for you all over the-" We turn around and see Geppetto stopping as soon as he sees my dad. Thats weried. My dads face turns from curious to beyond pissed off and he looks at August. " I dont want you to see my daughter ever again _Pinnochio." _

August lets go of me and nodds,walks off back to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I turn back to my father and say " Dad ! He means everything to me ! And you ARE NOT keeping me away from him." I ball up my fist. My dad sighs and says " Fine but if he breaks your heart than ill kill him." I smile and run to August who just walked into Granny's bed and Breakfast. " August, August wait !" He turns around and looks at me " What is it Emma,your dad says we cant be together." I shake my head and smile " He said he would kill you if you broke my heart but thats it." I laugh like a little schoolgirl that has a crush on a boy.

We hug and he swings me around. " Well you want to go back to my place." He blushes " Uhh well umm." I roll my eyes and nudge him " Not like that !" He laughs " Ohhh" I laugh along with him and we walk out the door holding hands.

Watch out Regina the second best couple is here to defeat you !


	2. Chapter 2 What Men Do For There Women

Chapter 2 What Men Do For There Women

We walk out the door holding hands, I see Henry smiling like a lunatic. " I knew you two loved each other." We just laughed and headed back to the apartment. I opened the door and mom was making lunch, dad was flirting with mom. Dad turned around and frowned at soon as he saw August. I walked to my mom and dad and asked " Hey um can August move in." Dads eyes got wide and he stood up immediatly. Mom smiled and gave me a hug. " Yes/No" My mom and dad said together.

Dad pulled mom aside and started talking to her._Why does dad despise August so much ? _Mom and dad walked over to me and mom put a hand on my shoulder " Of course he can move in, but your father doesnt think so." She presses her lips together and takes a step back,she goes back in the kitchen and makes sandwiches. Dad is dryly looking at August and August is awkwardly staring at the ground. " My mom said you could move in." August smiles a bit but i can tell hes still nervous about my dad.

I pull him up to my room and i talk to him " Dont worry about my dad,ill take care of him for you." I rub his back trying to comfort him but he gets up and starts pacing the room." But i feel like i have to be liked by both of your parents," August stops pacing and i reach out to him " No we will still be together, What happened to the Mysterious,sexy guy i knew." I asked him. He looked at me dramatically " Im still here,but your dad-" I cant take this anymore. " Who cares about my dad, we will still be together August." I grab his hands and pull him in a passionate kiss.

The door opens and we awkwardly pull away from each other. Henry pops his head out and looks around the room uncomfortable " Umm Grandma wanted to let you know that lunch is ready,but it looks like your kinda busy so ill just go." Henry walks away. August and I look at each other and laugh from embarressment. " Umm should we go ?" August holds his hand out and guestures to the door. I nodd and we head down stairs and i see Mom organize the sandwiches and my dad is talking to Henry about teaching him how to fight with swords.

" Hey mom need help with anything ?" I asked my mom who looked really rushed. She laughed and pulled her hair back with a finger " No im fine,just getting lunch ready." I went to help her anyway but than the doorbell rang.

We all looked at eachother and than i looked at Henry whos face was a little pink. " Henry who did you invite over ?" Henrys face got more pink and said " Uhh i dont know, why do you think that ?"

I gave him a look and walked to the door,he ran past me and said " NO ! Ill get that." I immediatly stopped and walked over to mom,we were all watching Henry open the door.

He opened the door and a girl was there, Grace the Mad Hatters daughter. " Hi Henry." I could tell by looking at my son with a sly smile on my face that he was trying not to blush. " Uh hi Grace," He guestured her to come in and she did so.

He introduced her to me first. " Grace this is my mom Emma,mom this is Grace, Jeffersons daughter." Grace bowed before me._Oh gosh this is something ill have to get use to._" Uhhh Grace, you really dont have to bow before me,im just Emma plain Emma." She lightly blushes and Henry introduces her to the rest of the family.

August walks to me after Henry introduces Grace to him. " Grace is nice, i think shes perfect for Henry." I roll my eyes and smirk " Of Course you know whos perfect for each other." He laughs also and we eat lunch with Grace.

Grace stayed for a few hours, she talked to all of us but mostly with Henry. I saw them laugh together,mom left a few rolls that they could throw at each other,knowing my mom is all up for romance.

They took the oppertunity and started a food fight but mom and dad didnt care. Mom and dad walked up to me and August." They are so cute together." Mom took a few glances at them and everytime they would look at her she would smile that them.

We heard a vibrating sound. We looked around the room than realized it was Graces phone. " My dad just texted me saying i have to go home,this was fun ! Thank you Henry for inviting me over !" She gave him a hug and walked out the door.

Dad walked up to Henry " I like your girlfriend, shes nice." Henry blushed " Uhh shes not my girlfriend, were just friends." Dad slowly nodded and walked back to mom. Mom stepped forward " But you like her right ?" Henry nodded. "Well i saw her give you glances at the table and she was flirting with you when you guys had a food fight." Henrys face lit up right when she said that.

" Do you really think she likes me back ?" We all nodd and laugh. The last thing we see is Henry running out the door. " I knew that kid was fast but not that fast." August crossed his arms and laughed. Dad stepped forward and said " Us guys would do anything for our love for that special woman." He kissed mom on the lips and i scrunched up my nose in disgust. " Eww not here."

They pulled away from eachother and smiled at me.

Henrys POV

I walked over to Jeffersons house. Kinda a long walk but ill do anything for Grace. I knocked on the door. Jefferson opened the door, he scanned me from head to toe " Princess Emmas son Henry or is it Prince Henry now ?" I despretly looked at Jefferson " Im sorry that my mom couldnt help you with whatever you needed to get done but i need to speak with Grace please."

He nodded and yelled " GRACE !" I heard small footsteps coming to the door. " Yes dad." She looked at me and told her dad that she needed to speak with me for a bit.

Grace closed the door and we sat on the steps. " So what did you want to talk to me about." She smiled and her hair was blowing in the wind. " I Uhh Umm-" _Just spit it out already Henry. _" I like you." She smiles and says " I like you too Henry." She started up the steps back to the door when i said " Wait ! I ment more than a friend." She stopped and turned back to me.

I walked back up to her and stopped right infront of her,grabbed her hands and leaned into leaned in too. I felt soft lips against mine. It was so peaceful.

SLAM !

"*Cough* We pulled away and turned to our right. Jefferson was standing right next to us with his arms crossed. " Uh Hi" I said awkwardly.

Emmas POV

Henrys been gone for an hour now. " What is he doing there ?" I hear the door open and Henry walks in. " Where were you its been an hour." I walk over to Henry with my arms crossed. " I was having a talk with Graces father about id Grace is happy,than hes happy." I raise an eyebrow " What do you mean ?" He smiles at me " Which means im Graces boyfriend now, ohandikissedGrace." He turned to walk away but i grabbed his shoulders " What did you say ?" He blushed and looked down.

Dad walked next to Henry " He said he kissed her." I look at dad than back to Henry " You kissed Grace ?" He nodded and ran back to his room.

I swear sometimes this kid is like his grandfather. " Hes just like you in a way." I say to my dad. He laughs and goes back to snow.

Reginas POV

Yes i saw the whole kissing scene between Grace and Henry. I was there at the time talking to Jefferson or taunting him. But than he just had to spy on his daughter having her first kiss. I follow Henry home and hes telling Emma that he kissed the girl. Watch out Emma my plan is going to work.

Henry will mine, he will be the Dark Prince.


End file.
